88 – The Instance: "What's in the box?"
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week Dell, Blizzard Put Everything In A Box, Randydeluxe Opens Said Box On November 26, Dell invited our very own Randydeluxe to be literally the first person outside of their black-ops development team to open and explore their new XPS 1730 World Of Warcraft Edition notebook and collectors extravaganza. So many things: *Choose Alliance or Horde, different exteriors and desktop backgrounds. *Full Keyboard, Logitech’s G15 gaming keyboard display *World of Warcraft & Burning Crusade, both installed, and in retail boxes. *The Warcraft 3 Battle Chest *A fist full of TCG packs. *Strategy guides, a “making of WoW” DVD, Fantasy novels set in the World of Warcraft universe, WoW soundtrack *Blizzard beta key card with five keys. *Upgrade certificate that upgrades accounts to the “Collector’s Edition” (in-game pet). *Perhaps the coolest accessory, though, is the Golden Ticket. Rumors and Scuttlebutt Activision Merges With Vivendi To Form Super-Mega-Mega-Man Blizzard, who for those of you who are just tuning in for the first time, makes a little game called World Of Warcraft, is no longer a division of Vivendi Games. Yesterday, Vivendi and Activision announced their pending merger, which will result in the name “Activision Blizzard”. UpperDeck Gives $100,000 to Some Paladin On Friday at the San Diego Convention Center, the WoW TCG World Championships wrapped up with a fellow named Guillaume Matignon being named the inaugural TCG World Champion, and taking the grand prize of a whopping $100,000 back home with him to France. But Mom! All The Cool Hunters Have A Ghost Wolf! Blizzard added a little new Dustwallow Marsh content in Patch 2.3, with some Grimtotem shamans who summon very short lived ghost wolves. Specifically, they only exist for 8 seconds. You can’t trap them, you can’t stun them, you can’t really do anything to them. But you can tame them! The only problem is – Tame Beast is a 20 second spell. So how do you get your very own pet Ghost Wolf? Town Cryer Jim Moreno writes: Slash-greet The Instance! Just wanted to give my mates Rorlins and Adeldia (aka The Elf & Dwarf) a congratulatory shout out for bringing to the world their very own Gnome, Alexander Robert! A Writer Who We Will Not Name writes: Hey guys, I’m a level 38 Troll Priest. I watch some of the worst TV shows, I love New York, Top Chef, DAWSONS CREEK. lol I also eat spaghetti every other night. Why? Because my girl friend of 5 years wants to. Im not really complaining though it sounds like it. I love her and am glad to spend time with her anyway. I also plan on proposing to her for Christmas. She is fantastic about my WoW hobby, never complaining. But she refuses to play. What is a way I could get her into wow? Spending time with her watching dawsons creek is great; imagine how running WSG would be! Also, she listens to your show with me if you could ask her if she would marry me that would be the awesome, unless you think that’d be weird. Keri M. writes: I have a question regarding the vast amount of Lore associated with the game. Can you recommend a good site listeners can go to to learn about the lore of Azeroth? P.S. Randy – your voice is yummy. Drop Of The Week Khorium Ore-naments!! Get these cool Paul Pape sculptures before Blizzard’s Legal Department takes him out! Category:The Instance